Dinosaur Nightmares
Dinosaur Nightmares is the second episode of My Little Pony: The Stars of Mir. In this episode, the Stars of Mir alongside several other characters and factions begins to investigate about the presence of the dinosaurs. Characters Protatonists SoM / Black Guards / AN&MEF / Amareican Armed Forces *FAC / Navy Captain Borealis Trident Mir Sparkler-Honeymoon *FVAC / Lt. CommanderUshanka Mosin Starkovsky *Black Guards Captain Fiery L. Blaze *Marine Corps Captain Star Shermane *Marine Corps Lieutenant Valery Manekarov *Colonel Winter Amsel *Lieutenant Amethyst Star *4th Marine Expeditionary Force (later merged with the 1st Cadian Regiment) Imperium of Harmony / Imperial Guard / Sisters of Battle *General Storm Hammer *Private First Class Ditzy Doo *Canoness-Preceptor Selena *1st Military Shock Trooper Expeditionary Corps *1st Cadian Shock Trooper Regiment (later merged with the 4th Marine Expeditionary Force) *Order of the Scarlet Rose UN Global Defense Initiative / UN Global Occult Coalition *Sergeant Star Night *Sergeant Fire Storm Royal Equestrian Armed Forces / Equestrian Defense Force *Private Lila Flash *Master Sergeant Andrew Marston *Specialist Shockwave *Segreant Foxtrot Felicity Ponyville Police Department and S.T.A.R.S. *Captain Tornado Hooves *Officer Sandstorm Principality of Equestria *Princess Twilight Sparkle *Wonderbolt Rainbow Dash *Farmer Applejack *Pinkie Pie *Ponyville Fashonista Rarity *Animal Caretaker Fluttershy *Royal Guard Flash Sentry Antagonists *Dinosaurs Transcript Multiple ponies begins to gather at the Town Hall about what's going on. Berry Punch: What are those marks in and around Ponyville, Mayor? Are those dragon's footprints? Colgate Minuette: How did those dragons get inside? Can you tell us about those dragons? Vinyl Scratch: Those aren't dragons! Thos are wubsies! Fluttershy: How do they enter.....my home? Eep! Rainbow Dash: Us Pegasi haven't seen them while we're all asleep. Tell us about those dragons! Mayor Mare: Calm down, everypony! There's reasons to know why! Princess Twilight Sparkle: Everypony, we have to know what's going on with those dragon-like footprints. I have asked the Emperor of Harmony what's going on and--- However, multiple Black Guards came in alongside Borealis, the Sisters of Battle, the Space Marines and the Imperial Guard who are chasing something. Commander Borealis: There it is! Open fire! The Black Guards alongside the Imperial Guard open fires. Black Guard #1: That bucker's completely fast! Where's the Celestia-damned grenade launchers?! Guardspony #1: I got it! The Guardspony fires his grenade launcher at an unknown but fast being, which was crippled when the grenade hits it. Commander Borealis: Boom, ditches! Nice shot! Multiple Guardsponies, Black Guards, Marines, Battle Sisters and others alongside the civilians surrounded the being, which is a velociraptor. Commander Borealis: Celestia-dammit! That's no dragon that's a velociraptor! How the hay does that get in this place!? Borealis yells at the top of his lungs, but Selena puts her hovoes on him. Canoness-Preceptor Selena: Borealis, calm down. We'll get to the bottom of this. This caused Borealis to calm down. Commander Borealis: Thanks, Selene. Can't believe this dinosaur get here.....my Celestia. Borealis orders Star Shermane to contact Regimental Command alongside President Sarah Pony about the dinosaur. Princess Twilight Sparkle: Soldiers, what is that? Commander Borealis: That's a velociraptor. Carnivore dinosaur. It means "Swift Seizer". I want the Techpriests and the scientists to investigate how it got here! Space Marine: Yes, Borealis. Lt. Commander Ushanka: So how come it came here? Canoness-Preceptor Selena: We don't know. We're going to have some research about it. Captain Star Shermane: We know. Dang, I should really get myself some hot chick action if this isn't a hunting misssion! All looked at him in confusion. Everypony: Uh, your face doesn't look so good. Star Shermane looked at what they said and he fell on his knees. Captain Star Shermane: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Shermane kept screaming as if he's Darth Vader. Commander Borealis laughs at how Shermane's face doesn't look so good. Colonel Winter Amsel: What a doo-doo-head, isn't he? All nodded their heads. Commander Borealis: I want this town under lock-down and martial law is to be ordered immediately. Multiple tyranids from Hive Fleet Overlord begins to lock the place down. Lt. Commander Ushanka: The tyranids have locked the place down. Multiple Necrons from the Kronus II Tomb World also arrives in to help increase the security, control, and containment of Ponyville. Canoness-Preceptor Selena: The Necrons have also arrived to help increase it. Two hours later, Commander Borealis and Canoness-Preceptor Selena were talking when suddenly Lt. Commander Ushanka informs them of the dinosaurs. Commander Borealis: Damn, I knew they got here.....Emperor! What are you doing here? Emperor of Harmony: I have came to inform you that your proposal of the Joint Allied Expeditionary Command works. The UN has decided that you will become the leader of the 1st Invasion Strike Arms. It was consisted of 200 men. Borealis looked at him in shock. Commander Borealis: 1st Invasion Strike Arms? Are you crazy? 200 men will be a casualty! If we are to be sent down there, I'm gonna nead a lot of troops! Possibly 3000 personnel! And I have a proposal. All begins to listen to what he will say. Commander Borealis: The Amareican Military must send its newly-created forces into the 1st. They are to be brought in, same goes for the Order of the Scarlet Rose, the 4th Marine Expeditionary Force, the 1st Cadian Shock Trooper Regiment, the 2nd Cadian Shock Trooper Regiment, the Kronus II Tomb World, Hive Fleet Overlord, and the Blood Ravens. Understand? All nodded their heads. Seven hours later, the 1st Invasion Strike Arms was given the ones which are sent alongside the newly-created Amareican Military elements and the 1st Invasion Strike Arms is now transformed into the 1st Military Expeditionary Force. Commander Borealis: Good. We're going down there and investigate the source of these dinosaurs. All begins to locate the source of the dinosaurs until a Siegfried-class warship arrives with the picture of the dinosaurs' trails. Commander Borealis: (In Prench) GRAB THE BALL! FOR F%CK'S SAKE! All looked at him as how he's really pissed off. Then Private Lila Flash tapped on his shoulder. Private Lila Flash: Hey, it's time. Commander Borealis: Time to go? Lieutenant Amethyst Star: Yes. Borealis went back to his office and returns, this time wearing a General Vance Stubbs-like outfit. Commander Borealis: (Voice changes to Vance Stubbs) Alright, men! Time to wage war! All were looking at him as how he wears the General Vance Stubbs-like outfit, but then they begin an expedition to the location of the dinosaurs, which is located in the Everfree Forest caves. Princess Twilight Sparkle and her allies begins to make their way while following Commander Borealis and his elite expeditionary/military pacification regiment. Princess Twilight Sparkle: So, Captain Borealis. How do you ever command an expedition? Commander Borealis: My grandfather, Daladay Sparkler-Honeymoon, is the reason why I command an expedition. Never created an expedition to investigate about the dinosaurs. Princess Twilight Sparkle: SO what is the numbers of this expedition? Commander Borealis: 2000 plus more. I have requisitioned the 1st Cadian and 2nd Cadian Regiments to join this expedition. The 1st Kronus Regiment also joins this expedition. The 1st Military Expeditionary Force is why I led them here. The Order of the Scarlet Rose and the 252nd Kauravan Conservator Regiment also joins, but acts as our reserve force, but they will accompany us. Princess Twilight Sparkle: And of the 2nd Panzergrenadier Division and the 412th Cadian? Commander Borealis: They'll stay at the entrance to guard in case those dinosaurs are coming out or getting in. They got a lot of force to guard the entrance. Besides, the 1st Kronus is a mixed armour and infantry regiment. However, multiple dinosaurs were seen charging at them. Guardspony #1: Dinosaurs! Open fire! Commander Borealis: Come on, men! Drive them back! The Allied Expedition to the Dinosaur Homeland forces begins to open fire. Commander Borealis: Hold the line! Get them, men! Fight for your own honor! We gotta win this! The dinosaurs themselves kept on charging with Borealis firing his wrist-mounted Storm Bolter at a velociraptor, killing it when its chest was hit. Canoness-Preceptor Selena: Fight by our side, Sisters! The Sisters of Battle begins to charge in while holding the line against the dinosaurs. Captain Borealis then takes down another velociraptor with his Master-Crafted Power Claws while shooting another one with his storm bolter. Captain Star Shermane fires his M249 SAW at multiple raptors until they were killed by Valery Manekarov's W1200. Sergeant Charles LeManeke fires his FAMAS G3 at several velociraptors as he uses his bayonet to stab one. Corporal Manedrei begins to shoot his AKS-94U at them. All then holds the line until more dinosaurs came, but this time aided by several ponies. General Lukas Alexmaneder: Are those ponies? Why are they.... Commander Borealis: Marenorians. Open fire! All of them open fire as sniper shots were heard, damaging the tanks. Commander Borealis: Everyone, pull back! They got ghosts! Ghosts can take out takes with their sniper rifles! Then they were being cut off: the expedition in the exit and their leader and Princess Twilight. Commander Borealis: Everyone, pull back! We'll find another way! The two begins to get away. Category:Fan Episodes